Shaman
Category:Mamonme Phylum Majin Habitat: Wilderness Regions, notably Minami Akrufia and potentially South Western Palachia Disposition: energetic, simple, resourceful, forward, blunt Diet: Meats, human foodstuffs, spiritus In the unclaimed wilderness where nature rules all, near the warmer, humid climates and hidden from society lives a tribe excelling in hunting, and gathering. Having a deep appreciation for their environment, and the bounties it gifts them, they worship the lands of their ancestors, and all the natural lands in the world almost religiously due to their constant need for it’s exotic ingredients for their craft. They decorate themselves with flowers, vines, leather, and furs. A mature shaman would occasionally decorate her skin with colored clay, or chalk for any number of reasons. Researchers, and rare interviews reveal that their symbols can represent their tribe, enchantments, stories, family, and in more intimate moments the markings of a person whom they have swore either love, and/or loyalty be that a husband, or a tribe leader. When a shaman reaches maturity, and completes her studies she goes under a rite in which the tribe celebrates. It is then that she is gifted with a cauldron, and a new trial for her begins. Shamans are compelled, encouraged, and trained to carry with them this heavy burden which becomes the catalyst for all of their spells, and concoctions, going back to the studies of these people, it is said that a shaman must grow strong in mind, and body less they succumb to outside forces, or mother nature itself. For a tribe to grow they need more than just smarts, and brawn, they need resources. As bountiful as their surrounding area is, it cannot hold all the minerals, spices, herbs, plants, and critters they need to expand, and become powerful. Thus once a handful of shaman exceed all expectations in their training, are given the chance to represent their tribe, and people by going on a quest, and foraging the outside world for new seeds, recipes, and potentially a new mate, or member of the tribe. Should a shaman catch a male they are interested in, they are quick to interact, and offer their services as a means of displaying interest, and proving themselves worthy. Being native born they are forward without realizing this, offering them potent potions of various traits. Clever, and more trained shamans may even trick their interest with a potion laced with an aphrodisiac in order to make themselves more arousing to them. Shamans utilize their cauldrons for any sort of activity, even sexual reproduction. Dowsing their bodies in a glistening substance to purify their bodies, or tempt their partners further with an intoxicating aroma, or perhaps even something worthwhile to drink off their supple bodies. They can even create lubricants, oils, candle wax with various properties, or even alcohol, whatever it takes to make the most out of their coitus. If a man is deemed even worthier still he may be invited back to their home village to be idolized by the tribe. Seeing as how shamans can only give birth to women, a tribe will have no choice, but to resort to ‘kidnapping’, or inviting males hence the dangerous trips they undergo is to ensure the survival of the tribe. That being said he may be the husband of the shaman that brought him, but he may also be used, or required to mate with the other tribe members including the leader so that they may reproduce and begin the next generation of shamans. It must however be noted that since the Renaissance period, the cleansing of the taint as well as the acquired ability of mamonme to give birth to human children, shamans giving birth to a male child have become more common and as such a shaman giving birth to a male child will typically start her own tribe elsewhere. Their cauldrons are coated with a powerful ointment, blessed usually by the tribe leader to resist any, and all kinds of fluids, acidic, or otherwise. For beginners their cauldrons are small, usually carried around in a sack, and are made of rudimentary materials such as stone, clay, or even bronze. When a shaman finishes her training she is given a new, permanent cauldron made of strong material, but a popular, and sought after mineral is Obsidian, often an entire clan can be seen venturing away from their head base to mine as much obsidian as possible so that future shamans can have one as well. When all else fails, and a shaman is out of ingredients, they will swing their cauldron with reckless abandon. Years of carrying such a heavy object has made them adept at using them as blunt weapons. Profile created by Timiddarkspy